


Of Love, Affection and Memories

by residentsheeper



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Universe, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentsheeper/pseuds/residentsheeper
Summary: A year flies by since Matteo and David got together for good, and even with everyone finding themselves in these unusual times, they still find their respective ways to mark this important anniversary in their lives.Happy Davenzi Day, my friends.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Of Love, Affection and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't gotten a proper fic out since the turn of the year aside from a few lil pieces on tumblr. Work has been eating up most of my time, even more so recently with our peak season despite the current global situation. On that note, hope you all are well.
> 
> This one is meant to fit into the "what's to come" series me and my friends have over at the semi-active blog that is dungeonguild, but I decided I wanted to post this on AO3 instead, so here we are. A good way to break the duck this year I hope?
> 
>   
> As usual, this is unbeta'd to the point I haven't even re-read it so I hope this is not disjointed lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one :)

**10 May 2020**

_Sonntag 11:03_

Looking back to months ago, let alone a year ago, Matteo would probably have never anticipated hunkering down inside a flat for most of the time in a way that is not entirely of his own volition. But in strange times like these, he is at least, not coping too badly. It does help that, in a way, he is not stuck at the WG. Rather, he is here, on the other side of the town, sprawled out on a huge bed, surrounded by little art pieces on every surface, drawings haphazardly pinned up on the walls, and the space dotted by countless plants.

Moving over to David’s place is not necessarily a thing they planned or decided on for one reason or the other, but rather a case of the two of them orbiting around each other, that they rarely would choose to stay apart if given a choice, and waking up curled around each other is probably the favourite for both of them. By the time lockdown has become a thing, the two of them had already been camping out of David’s room for a few days, and they have mostly stayed there since then, barring the few essential grocery runs that they or Laura would do.

Matteo rolls around on the bed, arm automatically reaching around to feel for his boyfriend - but finds an empty space instead. The spot is still warm - warm like David - who is like a natural heater, and Matteo’s personal heater in the winter. He flops over to David’s side of the bed, taking David’s pillow into his arms, inhaling the scent of the pillow, feeling himself being enveloped in the comfort - the feeling of being at home.

He only realises he has fallen back to sleep when he rises from his slumber again a few moments later, hearing the tell-tale laughter of David through the walls, and the intelligible sounds of David and Laura talking. He groggily rolls out of bed, unceremoniously landing on his ass, he takes his sweet time on the floor, eventually clambering to his feet when he has gotten his bearings straight. Only when he is on his feet, does he see that his boyfriend is leaning against the doorframe and looking at him with a little smirk.

For a David that has been a bit restless lately from not being able to work out daily and stuck inside more often than he is used to, he is more cheerful than Matteo expects him to be. He staggers over to his boyfriend, meanwhile asking, with a bit of a sleep-laced mumble, “whatchu looking at?”

The smirk on David’s face, if anything, grows. As Matteo reaches touching distance, a pair of firm hands land on either side of Matteo’s waist, pulling him a little closer. “Just a cute boy in my hands.”

Matteo might be a little sleepy, but if there is a thing that he is good at at all times and at all states of consciousness, it is being an annoying little shit. He mirrors David’s position, holding David on both sides, before opening his trap with the weirdest sound as possible. 

“Just a cute boy in my hands.” He parrots loudly. He hears a snicker somewhere down the corridor, in the direction that is distinctly Laura’s room. David rolls his eyes.

“Shhh, my sister.” David shushes Matteo.

Before Matteo could get a retort in, David just kisses him to pre-emptively shut him up.

* * *

_Sonntag 16:30_

Matteo might have a tendency to have an inability to tell dates and days of week whenever he is stuck inside for a while, but his phone is a good tool when it comes to reminding him of important occasions. A while back, before the new year’s, even, he had sat down at his desk one night, scrolling down his own instagram profile, just to look for a particular picture. It had probably taken him more effort than necessary to work out the exact date of an important day in his life, and now looking at David, being on the other end of the living room and suspiciously working on a drawing that is out of sight of Matteo, he wonders if David knows what day it is as well. He had tried to pry to see what David is working on, but David had been very adamant on not letting him see what it is “before it is done”. Knowing how his boyfriend ticks, especially when it comes to his art, Matteo knows better than to try, not that he is inclined to do it anyway, as he has never been the most insistent person anyway.

He instead leans back on the couch, with his tablet in his clutch, playing on some gaming app that he has picked up in his boredom, while his mind is preoccupied by mentally running through a bunch of lists of ingredients and recipes and thinking it through again.

He is not sure why he is second guessing this, to the point that he has asked Laura about it previously after swearing her to secrecy, about the idea of cooking something fancy for David to mark the day. Laura briefly mused that she could not believe she had already put up with them being sickeningly-sweet for a whole year already, but otherwise thought that it is a good idea, and turned the question back around and asked Matteo why he thought it is not a good idea. He had shrugged then, conceding that maybe it is not a bad idea, since David has always been the biggest fan of Matteo’s cooking anyway. Laura went as far as to helping Matteo pick up the things he needs earlier in the week, as it is relatively easy to keep it under wraps as David does not rummage around the fridge, it would not be the same case if Matteo have gone and picked up the goods himself since David would always have tagged along, and he would have noticed even if he is hopeless in the kitchen in general.

They have been in this comfortable atmosphere since finishing lunch, having none other than shashouka that Laura made for them, David have been engrossed with whatever it is on his easel since then, while Matteo leaves him to his own devices, content that the restless David has seemingly fallen into the background, at least for the time being. Matteo instead settles on fucking around with the various games he plays, and watching funny videos and memes he finds on Tumblr, using David’s account as Matteo cannot be bothered to make one for himself. The flat is filled by the sounds of their breathing, the occasional chuckle from Matteo, and the sound of David drawing. Even if they are not actively interacting, this atmosphere is still something Matteo likes a lot, that feels like home to him. Laura has retired to her room sometime during the afternoon, leaving the two of them to their own devices with only a pat on the head on Matteo on her way in.

When early in the day becomes late in the afternoon, Matteo quietly moves to the kitchen to start preparing the food. There is quite a number of things he has to work with - obviously the new roast recipe that he finally got Hans to share with him, with the main piece and the various assortment of spices and seasonings to be prepared, the potatoes and veggies that he planned to have put on the remaining space on the oven plate. There is also the pasta dish - while not Pasta alla Luigi, is the one that Matteo could tell is David’s favourite out of the eclectic line-up of pasta Matteo has in his repertoire. Last but not least, is the baklava that he has annoyed Amira into teaching him to make.

Matteo puts on some music as he gets comfortable in the kitchen, laying out all his ingredients and start working on them, as _Sogno di Volare_ plays quietly in the background, getting the roast into the oven before starting on the other dishes, making use of the time that roast needs to be prepared efficiently, preparing the spinach-heavy sauce for the pasta, chopping up other ingredients and blending into the sauce, and in no time a creamy sauce is simmering in the pot.

By the time Matteo starts assembling the baklava on another baking plate, his senses are dominated by the pleasant and rich smell of the dishes that are nearing ready, David has still not, for even once, made his appearance in the kitchen. Usually, David would by this stage already have been in the kitchen, distracting and impeding Matteo, probably snaking arms around his waist and asking him what he is making, or saying that it “looks tasty” while staring straight at Matteo.

He could only come up with two reasons of it not happening, one being David is mad at him - which as far as Matteo could tell, would not be the case, since he cannot even pinpoint when their last argument was - certainly not in the last month or two, and that as far as he could tell David is markedly _not_ mad at him, since David smiled and booped his button nose before pushing him away from David’s drawing earlier in the afternoon, telling him that it is a secret project. The other reason is that David is laser focused on whatever he is doing right now, which might explain this situation better, given that he has some secret project that he has not been aware of before, he has certainly not been aware of any new pieces or projects that David is doing for his film courses or the art class he took on the side, but who knows really? If David is intent on keeping something he is working on under wraps, he would always get his way.

* * *

David has lost track of the going ons around him, focusing on working on this drawing in front of him, penciling in fine details of a specific place, and specific places. For a perfectionist like him, he has a very high standard for all his works, but he is probably trying to take this to a whole other level with this one. He pauses to stretch, looking around the living room, he realises both his boyfriend and sister are out of sight, which means he is still none the wiser about who is the one behind the drool-inducing smell that is filtering out from the kitchen. Going to the kitchen to check it out and possibly steal some food is an enticing prospect, but he wants to finish this thing before the day ends, and he is pushing it, given how much he has stalled over how to construct the picture, as well stealing time away to work on it only when Matteo is distracted by or focusing on other things, or maybe that he is asleep. And thus he looks back down on the drawing, picking up his pencil again, and continues the careful process of bringing to life the scene he has been picturing in his head.

David is not sure how much time has past, but as he is putting on the finishing touches, he hears the tell-tale signs of a timer beeping, before hearing someone - none other than Matteo - muttering in Italian. Just as he puts down his pencil and leans back to look at the finished drawing, he sees in his peripheral vision that Matteo has finally emerged from the kitchen with a huge plate that looks like roast, before seeing the sight of his favourite Matteo pasta joining the roast at the table. He covers the drawing back up with the old curtain that they had lying around in the flat, before bounding over to the dining table, just as Matteo is placing down a bottle of wine. His arms quickly round Matteo’s waist, pulling his boyfriend back against him, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek before commenting, “looks like a feast”.

Matteo relaxes against David, placing his own hands atop David’s. “Do you know what day it is today?”

David would not say he is shocked or stunned that Matteo remembers what this day means to them, just that he did not think Matteo would make a big deal out of it - maybe he would comment on the fact, or maybe cuddle up against David, or maybe kissing each other senseless like they often do. But David’s brain tells him that he knows that this is a possibility after all. Food, or more precisely, cooking, is a language of Matteo’s. If touch is Matteo’s language of love, and David does believe in this fact, then cooking is Matteo’s language of affection and care - his boyfriend always like to feed people he cares about with food that he thinks are good or special, and he takes a lot of delight out of people enjoying what he has made for them, so of course this is not in the least bit outside any realm of possibilities. The choices he made shows that as well - the creamy spinach pasta that David secretly likes the most, and a roast that resembles the one that Matteo raved about Hans making, that David missed out on because of a project he had to film for his course.

He only manages a hum in assent right this moment, tightening his hold on Matteo.

“Today last year…” Matteo starts.

“You found me at the pool.” David completes the sentence.

Matteo turns around in David’s arms. “I’m still so glad I’ve found you.”

David rests his forehead against Matteo’s. “Me too.”

Eventually they untangle from each other, calling out to Laura that dinner is ready. They have had a whale of a time over the food, and David thinks momentarily that he has ascended to food heaven as he took the first bite of a piece of the roast, with how the flavours expand on his taste buds, and the tenderness of it as well. The pasta is still as good as he remembers it, and the wine, not being too strong, gives him a buzz as well. Matteo dashes into the kitchen mid-sentence at some point, before coming back with a plate of baklava, another treat that David likes a lot. Matteo smiles when he sees how David himself must have lighted up seeing it.

The rapport around the table is not in the least bit rocked by Matteo’s sudden exit and re-entrance, and they talk about a lot of the things that have happened in the past year, the troubles the two of them have gotten themselves into, anecdotes about everything, and Laura’s not-too-subtle complains about them being loud among a lot of other things. If you tell David a year ago that he could have this all, that this is not some pipe dream, he would probably have snorted and turned away, but as he has realised and experienced time and again over this past year, this is something that does not get any less real as the days go by, and that this is all his, with no compromises or ifs or buts.

* * *

_Sonntag 20:25_

By the time sundown approaches, Laura has already retreated back into her room, while Matteo has put away the little leftovers they have, as well as the remaining baklavas that Matteo said they could just have lying around as a quick snack at any time. Sitting pressed up against each other, Matteo has his head resting on David’s shoulder. David absentmindedly plays with Matteo’s blond hair, as they watch the latest episode of the series they have been following lately to entertain themselves.

“Don’t you have to work on your secret project?” Matteo asks while stretching, as the commercials hit. It is not like David forgot about it, but it is just that he thought maybe he could show it to Matteo when they are done with the show, but seeing how Matteo’s face has given away just _how curious_ Matteo is about it, he figures now would be a good time.

“Nah.” He says, straightening up and getting ready to get up. “Come.”

“Come?” Matteo asks, but he follows David up and over to where the curtain-clad easel is put in the corner.

“I’m going to show you.”

David slowly unveils the easel, blindly shoving the curtains back into the corner where he originally found them, focusing on looking at Matteo while he sees and hears a sharp intake of breath from his boyfriend, eyes growing wide in wonder.

The drawing is one that is of the two of them, holding hands, sitting off the edge of something - that is the side of a pool, and with the easily recognisable dome shaped roof and the round windows in the background. It is a drawing of them hanging out at the abandoned pool that has grown to be such an important place for them. Their expressions on their faces in the drawing exudes joy and comfort, something that David has found in abundance from Matteo, and that he hopes to have done the same for Matteo.

He would have preferred to have done the real thing, bringing Matteo to the pool with him again, and create more memories that only belong to them, but given the circumstances, this is the next best thing David could have thought of, that also immortalises the symbolism of the place to them. He tells Matteo as much, and if Matteo’s eyes grow a little bit more reflective in the light of the setting sun, David does not mention it. Matteo holds him in a hug for a long time without letting go.

“I love this. A lot.”

“I want to get it framed when all the mess is over so you could hang it up somewhere, if you want.”

“I would like that.”

For now, the drawing stays sitting securely in the corner of the living room, and they make the silent promise of going back to the pool when everything blows over to make up for this, as well as the promise of creating many more memories to share and cherish for the days, weeks and years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at davenziabend.tumblr.com


End file.
